


Accident de Garde Robe

by MilleVisages



Series: En dessous de la ceinture [3]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Nope not porn, Not Suitable/Safe For Work
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilleVisages/pseuds/MilleVisages
Summary: Parfois, se téléporter, c'est risquer de perdre sa dignité.





	Accident de Garde Robe

**Author's Note:**

> Vous savez, cette couverture de comics où Kurt est à poils (ah!) devant Logan? Voilà. Sauf que j'en ai fait du fluff :D

Kurt n’avait aucune idée que ce genre de chose risquait d’arriver. En fait, ce n’était jamais arrivé avant. Et comment, au nom du ciel et de tout ses saints, aurait-il pu deviner que le nouveau matériau ultra perfectionné mis au point par le Fauve n’était pas téléportation proof?!  
Logan, toujours aussi aidant, le siffla à la seconde où il compris ce qui se passait, le balayant de haut en bas avec un sourire moqueur… avant de remonter vers le milieu d’un air vaguement impressionné.  
“Sacré équipement l’elfe.”  
Kurt n’essayait même pas d’avoir l’air outré. Ça ne ferait que l’encourager, l’animal.  
“Jaloux Logan?”  
“Nope. Je préfère avoir les bouts pointu sur mes poings.”  
“Sans rire. File moi ta veste.”  
Le canadien de service sorti de sa veste en cuire et la tendit à son ami bleu, qui l’utilisa au mieux pour couvrir sa modestie. Il avait deux mot à dire au Fauve à propos de ce ‘test en condition réelle’ de ce nouveau costume, surtout quand le-dit test avait lieu à une heure indue. Kurt se téléporta vers le laboratoire du Fauve, insensible au protestation de Wolwerine. (Il prétendait que l’odeur s’accrochait au cuir pendant des années. Ce ne serait pas le cas si ce néandertalien mal lavé avait connaissance du concept de nettoyage à sec.)  
BAMF  
“Alors Kurt, ce costume.”  
“Logan a adoré.” Répliqua l’intéressé, pince-sans-rire.  
Le fauve se retourna, ne s’attendant pas vraiment à voir le mutant débout devant lui, nu comme un ver hormis la veste de Logan drapée autour de ses hanches. Il avait croisé les bras sur son torse, et sa queue s’agitait nerveusement comme celle d’un chat agacé.  
Le fauve comprenait totalement son agacement.  
“Je suis désolé. Vraiment.”  
Kurt se passa une main dans les cheveux, se frottant le visage pour faire bonne mesure.  
“Il n’y a que ma dignité qui a été blessée.”  
“Tes fringues sont toujours sur la table.”  
“Merci.”  
Le jeune mutant déroula la veste de Logan et la posa à côté de ses propres fringues, percutant après coup qu’il venait d’ouvrir un show gratuit. A sa décharge, il était fatigué. Les sourcils du Fauve étaient bien parti pour atteindre le plafond, et Kurt se sentit rougit sous sa fourrure.  
“Je peux te faire confiance pour garder sa pour toi?”  
“Ce labo est un tombeau, promis.”  
“Merci.”  
Kurt se rhabilla rapidement, et se sentit tout de suite mieux. Il savait qu’il pouvait faire confiance au Fauve pour garder le silence sur ce qu’il venait de voir, mais il ne se faisait pas tellement d’illusion sur Logan. Il décida d’aller se prendre une bière avant de s’écraser dans son lit.  
Bien entendu, il y avait quelqu’un dans la cuisine.  
Bien entendu, c’était Jean. Elle lui donna une bière fraîche et s’appuya contre le comptoir avec un soda et un sourire machiavélique.  
“Tu as vraiment des pointes sur le gland?”  
Et voilà. Kurt soupira et but une gorgée de bière avec un soupir à fendre l’âme.  
“Regarde dans la tête de Logan, perverse.”  
Jean pris l’air appliquée d’une écolière (rendant Kurt extrêmement inconfortable au passage.)  
“Le professeur Xavier m’a dit que c’était extrêmement impoli de faire ça.”  
“Alors comment tu le sait?”  
“Il y pense assez fort pour que tout les télépathes de l’institut le sache. Navrée.”  
Le téléporteur grogna et laissa tomber sa tête en avant dans un élan de désespoir. Logan.  
“Mais ça doit pas faire mal?”  
“Jamais testé.”  
“Tu veux dire…”  
Kurt posa la bière encore à moitié pleine sur le plan de travail. Il n’avait tellement pas cette conversation. Ni ce soir, ni jamais.  
“Premièrement, ça ne te regarde pas. Deuxièmement, j’espère que Scott est plus imaginatif que la pénétration sinon vous allez vite vous ennuyer.”  
Les joue de la rouquine prit une légèrement couleur rose, mais elle ne perdit pas son regard malicieux.  
“Alleez Kurt…”  
Le mutant roula des yeux et préféra se téléporter dans sa chambre avant que la conversation ne dégénère à nouveau.  
“Kuuuurt espèce de lâche!”


End file.
